Lakewood Lodge
by Ley03
Summary: Ally, a sweet country girl is going to a music and arts camp with the other Year 10's. What about Austin? He is know for being the school's 'bad boy', but he is a real sweetheart inside. He only knows Ally for her label 'Sweetheart' and she only knows him for his label 'Bad Boy'. They have a week full of adventure, new friends, maybe drama, and maybe some romance?Rated T CheckItOut
1. Partner?

**Okay, this is my second fanfiction story for Austin & Ally. My previous one is 'Summer Romance'. Check it out after reading this!**

**By the way, this story is based off my week at camp in year 6, (When I was 10, turning 11) I had a fun time and it was awesome! I thought about this because there had been a lot of Auslly camp stories, so why not do one too?**

**P.S, they aren't 10 or 11, when I went to camp, they are 16. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ally POV**

"Okay class, this Sunday, you must come to school at 8:30, normal time when the first period bell rings," the teacher tells us about our camp. When the bell rings, signalling lunch, the teacher hands out our permission form before we leave.

Once I got out of the classroom, Trish suddenly pops out of nowhere.

"AHH!" I scream and hold onto my chest as I breathe.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," she bluntly apologises. I roll my eyes and listen to her talk, while we are walking to the cafeteria.

"Okay, so you know how the year 10's gets to go to camp?" She asks me. I nod and when we arrived at the cafeteria, we both get our trays.

"Yeah, so, are you going?" she asks me. I shrug.

"I don't know, I can easily pay for the camp trip, but I don't know if my dad will allow me to go, he might not be able to control the farm by himself," I say. She just nods and mumbles 'okay'.

We go in the queue and I get the usual; a hamburger, French fries, a shiny red apple, and a water bottle. While Trish gets her own usual; Cake. We both sit outside the canteen and to the picnic table.

"So, have you seen any hot guys lately?" Trish suddenly asks, disturbing the peace. I spit out my water bottle when she said that and it unfortunately gets squirted at Dez, who was about to eat his salad.

"Hey! You could've just said that I'm not allowed to sit here!" He shouts and starts to get up and leave.

"Wait! I'm sorry Dez, didn't know you were there," I help him get the water off of his face, but he stopped me.

"It's okay; I can now lick water without even drinking it!" He cheerfully says, while Trish and I say 'ew'. I shake my head and go back to Trish and Is' conversation.

"Anyways, Trish, I'm not interested with any guys," she raises her eyebrow up and gives me _that _look.

"Trish, if you think I like Austin, I don't, he is just another 'bad boy' that charms girls with his 'handosme good-looks'," I point out. She grabs one of my fries and eats it slowly.

"Hmm, okay, I believe you, kind of," she says while munching onto _my _fry.

"Anyways, enough of the girl talk, have you guys heard? The camp is about living in a country life, except, they have arts and craft and music going on!" Dez tells us. My eyes go wide and I'm pretty sure I'm dancing inside now.

"Really?!" I ask him.

"Yeah! There are going to be jam sessions and there is going to be a talent show, you don't need to audition though," he explains.

"That's awesome! Ally and I can sign up!" Trish cheerfully says. I smile and I nod eagerly.

"Cool, I'm going to show them a documentary about the camp," he says, while munching on a fry.

After a few minutes talking about the talent shows, I suddenly catch a glimpse of Austin eating with his buds. He notices me and smiles when he sees I'm looking at him. He then winks at me before walking off, I blush and Trish seems to notice.

"Look who fell for his 'handsome good-lucks', huh?" She nudges me and has a playful smirk on her face.

"Shut up," I say in a playful manner and she giggles.

* * *

"Dad, I'm home!" I shout, as I enter the house and place my bag on the kitchen counter.

"Hey sweetheart," he says and kisses my forehead. I get out the form and hand it over to him.

"What's this?" He asks me, while getting his glasses out of his front pocket.

"It's a permission form and slip," I tell him, while getting the orange juice jug out of the refrigerator. He reads the form while I get two glasses and pour them with orange juice, I hand one to my dad while he reads and fills out the form.

"Do your daily chores now, I have to go to the local market tomorrow to sell our crops," he reminds me, not looking away from the form.

"Okay, I'll get dressed first," I say and grab my bag off the counter and walk to the hallway to my room. I walk over to my wooden dresser and get out a red plaid long sleeve un-buttoned shirt, with a white singlet underneath, simple denim shorts, my favourite brown ankle boots with fringes, and my signature white cowboy hat; that my dad got me for my 9th birthday. I look over to my mirror and take off my hair tie, my hair goes bouncing down. I ruffle my hair around; making sure that my ombré highlights are noticeable. **(A/N: Every time I give out clothes description, it's at my Polyvore account; fiona-sandiko)**

I go outside to begin my chores. I walk to the barn and see that chickens and pigs are scattered around, walking.

"This will take a LONG time," I say to myself and begin doing my chores.

* * *

After all of the chores that are done, I walk to the stables, getting my horse out; Honey. I grab her by the leash**(A/N: I don't know how they call it, I forgot what they call it from camp)** and set her saddle on top of her. I then sit on her and we ride off around our, my dads', moms and my, land.

After a few minutes, I had enough fun riding with Honey; I ride her back to the stables and give her, her dinner.

"I wish I was you, I'd be free and can be able to run around," I say to her and myself, laughing at the process when she sneezes.

"Ally, your turn to cook dinner tonight!" I hear my dad shout from the house. I scratch Honeys' mane.

"Well, time to sleep now, I better go and make dinner," I say to Honey. She neighs and I chuckle. I set the bucket of grass down.

"Me too, I wish I could stay here, riding and feeding you," I then close the gate and lock it. I turn around and walk to the house, enjoying the fresh air.

I wonder what it would be like at the camp, would it be like this?

Stuffed, I get ready for bed. I walk to the bathroom and change into my pajamas, a grey oversized shirt with the words 'I love cat naps', in short capitols and love is a heart. I also wear my blue short-shorts with black cats around, and I pull my hair up into a ponytail. I start to brush my teeth until the toothpaste gets all bubbly.

I look at the mirror, and look at my necklace that my mom gave me. It is a gold heart pendant necklace/locket and is engraved into a mini heart. I miss my mom; she is on a work vacation at Africa to study gorillas. I spit out the toothpaste and open the tap, getting a hand full of water and placing it into my mouth, gurgling it and spitting it out. I prop my toothbrush into the cup and grab a small towel to dry my face.

I walk out of the bathroom and walking to my bedroom. I open the door and take off my grey slippers, taking off the blanket and slipping onto the bed, placing the blankets on top of me.

_BUZZ!_

I look over to my phone and see that Trish texted me. I slide it open and the text message automatically pops up.

_From Trish,_

_To Ally:_

_Have you seen MeBook_**(1)**_ yet? I think you should._

Confused, I sit up and grab my laptop, placing it on my lap. I log in my MeBook and a photo pops up at my profile.

_**BREAKING NEWS!**_

_**AUSTIN MOON, INTERNET SENSATION, WINKING AT A STUDENT IN MARINO HIGH**_**(2)**_**, IS THIS HIS GIRLFRIEND?**_

It then showed a photo of him winking at me. Are paparazzi seriously thinking that I'm his girlfriend? He always winks and flirts at girls, why take this photo now? I read some information about how 'I was the _type _for him' and how we could be 'the next 'it' couple'.

I text a reply message to Trish;

_From Ally,_

_To Trish:_

_Yeah I saw it now, why are they fussing over something little? He winks and flirts at girls all the time right?_

I wait for a reply, and a few minutes later, my phone buzzed.

_From Trish,_

_To Ally:_

_IKR? I wonder how Austin would feel about this…_

I type in another message.

_From Ally,_

_To Trish:_

_Anyways, I g2g, I need sleep for tomorrow, remember?_

After that, I turn off my phone and place it down on my bedside table.

* * *

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!" I wake up by the sound of a rooster and stretch my arms. I check my clock on what time it is; 5:30. My dad knocks the door.

"Hunny, it's time to get up! I made breakfast for you!" He shouts from the other side of the door. I hear his footsteps fade and I plop back down onto my bed.

I enter the kitchen in my pajamas, but I'm wearing uggs. I sit down at the counter and wait for my dad to finish cooking. He gives me a plate, I look at the food; scrambles eggs, two strips of bacon, baked beans, and toast.

"Mmm," I inhale the scent of the food and ate quietly. My dad eats quickly because he has some errands to run, he kisses my temple and leaves. After I eat, I go to the living room and watch some TV. My phone buzzes and I grab it, seeing a text from Dez.

_From Dez,_

_To Ally:_

_Hello Ally, the camp is postponed to today, better get packing!_**(A/N: It's Saturday, that's why she didn't go to school)**

My eyes opened wide and I quickly get off the couch and into my bedroom. I packed everything from the list that the teacher gave me, when I finished packing I zip my Nike**(3) **duffle bag up. I look down to my list and re-read it,

"… _you may bring a phone and a camera…" _I get my phone and set it inside my rucksack. I get my camera hanged on my neck. I place my survival gear inside my rucksack too, I place my list inside my brown journal/songbook/diary. I place it inside my rucksack and get clothes out of my dresser.

I go to the bathroom to get a quick rinse, I strip down my clothes and enter the shower. After two minutes (I was preparing to shower for two minutes since there is a drought at the camp area), I wrap a towel around my body and change into a neon orange and white baseball top, denim skinny jeans, and my black Chuck Taylor**(4)** converse. I go to the mirror and turn my hair into a side fishtail braid. I place bobby pins to the hair that are sticking out. I then wear my white beanie.

I get my bags and go get a piece of paper. I write down a letter to my dad, explaining that the camp was postponed. I grab the permission form and place it inside my rucksack. I go outside of the house and go to the gates. I open the gate by a key that was hidden and lock it when I reached the other side. I walk to a bus stop and wait for the bus to arrive.

* * *

When the bus stops at my school, a few people went down, including me. I walked to the auditorium and look for my camp group. I see them and I wait for the teachers to arrive.

When everyone arrived, we all settled down and they talked about rules, blah, blah, blah.

"Okay you may go and pick a partner from your group and you can sit together on the bus," one of the teachers said. I look through the group for Trish, because she's in my group.

"Ally!" I hear a familiar voice say. I turn around, expecting to see Trish, but I see Austin standing there.

"Oh, Austin, can I help?" I ask him.

"Uh, yeah, can I be your partner?" My eyes opened wide and I can see Trish smirking at me. I blush and turn to him.

"Sure, where shall we sit on the bus?"

* * *

**Okay, so this is a bad chapter… The next chapter is going to be posted tonight or maybe tomorrow, if not tomorrow, it might be posted on a Thursday.**

**The next one will have Auslly in it for sure! I just had to take things slow because this is how it turned out for me in real life, and if you're wondering if how did I get this idea, I got it from my year 6 camp.**

**1 - Made it up, if it is real , don't own**

**2 - Just got the name from Austin&Ally**

**3 - Don't own**

**4 - Don't own**

**Anyways, review if you think I should continue this story?**

**-Fifi-**


	2. Bikini Incident

**Important - (If you read Summer Romance)**

**Okay, to all the people who read Summer Romance, it will be placed on hold, UNTIL my third chapter of this one is published. I placed it on hold because I'm currently in writers block, so yeah, and I don't know when I will post the third chapter, so stay tuned!**

* * *

**Anyways, thank you for the reviews and stuff, and a very special thanks to the people who followed and favorite my story!**

**Shout out to **_joyjoybabii_, **for being the first to review.**

**Now onto the story...**

* * *

**Austin POV**

When the teacher finished speaking, I look at my group for Ally. Why? Because she is the only person I know in this group. Sure, there are some girls that want to be my partner, but I don't know them. When I spot a girl with chestnut hair, covered with a white beanie, and her ombré highlights; braided into a fishtail braid. I walk over to her and shout out her name.

"Ally!" I really didn't shout, I just spoke loud enough for her to hear. She turns around and I smile, she looks a bit angry, what's wrong?

"Oh, Austin, can I help?" She politely asks me. I somehow get nervous... When does Austin Moon ever get nervous?!

"Uh, yeah, can I be your partner?" I finally spit out. She looks surprised and then she looks at something behind me, she blushes and turns back to me, "Sure, where shall we sit on the bus?"

* * *

**Ally POV**

Okay, I didn't mind Austin sleeping on my shoulder, but I DO mind him drooling. At least people didn't notice.

"Um, excuse me; can I take a seat here?" I look up and see a girl with blonde straight hair, she has a fit and skinny body. I smile at her.

"Sure, you may," I reply and she smiles back at me. She then takes a seat in front of me and notices Austin.

"Is that your boyfriend? He is drooling all over you," she holds in a giggle and my face goes red, _boyfriend?_

"Hehe, nice pun," I say. Before she can say anything else, Austin begins to stir and wakes up.

"Are we there yet?" He asks and stretches his arms, yawns, and rubs his eyes. I chuckle lightly at the childish quote **(A/N: I wouldn't call it childish, I still use it).**

* * *

When we arrived at the camp, we stopped at the road. There was a big rocky road, leading up a small hill. The bus drivers divide our bags into small groups. I grab my Nike**(1)** duffle bag and place it on the middle of my right arm. There was a guy, maybe older than us, with darkish blonde hair, wearing a green t-shirt that has a photo of a cabin and yellow bold words saying, 'LAKEWOOD LODGE'.

"Hello everyone, welcome to Lakewood Lodge, if you could just follow me with your bags, that would be grateful," he shouts out. He apparently grabbed people's attention and we just quickly grab our bags. I follow him, taking photos of the forest and the lake. We stop in front of a big wooden lodge. I place my bag on top of a squared shape picnic table and sit down on the bench.

"Okay, as some of you may know, this is Lakewood Lodge," he says, gesturing the area around us. I look around. A yellow bathroom house just below the hill, two trampolines, a huge water slide, the chicken cook with the lake and field, the horse arena, and the lake.

"Hello!" I snap my head towards a brunette ponytailed hair girl, probably 20? She is wearing a green tank top, like the blonde-haired guy one's.

"My name is Emma, this boy over here is Hamish," she gestures to the blonde guy from before.

"This boy is Jake, he is such a clown, but you'll love him!" She gestures to a guy with curly brunette hair, probably a tiny bit older than us.

"Excuse me, just because I look like Harry Styles, doesn't mean I'm funny," he jokes. We all laugh, including me.

"This one's Abby," she gestures to a girl with light brunette dry curly hair, tied into a low ponytail. "She is a clown too," she adds. "Hey, I'm right here you know!" We all laugh until it dies down.

"Anyways, now you know them, they are going to be instructors, we'll be telling what they are going to instruct right after you get your own bed, group one, two, and three will be staying here, now, boys get the barn, girls get to go upstairs in the cabin, please take off your shoes when you enter the cabin, but you can bring it to your bag," with that, all the girls go inside the cabin and upstairs.

* * *

Most girls struggle to get their bags upstairs, while I just go past through them. There were two rooms, I picked the left one, but Trish wasn't there, except for Cassidy, my old friend**(2)**. I get out of the room and move to the right room. I see Trish, already settled into a bunk bed, I look at the up of the bed, empty. I walk over to her and she notices me and smiles.

"Hey, I was waiting for you," she says. I shrug and place my bag on the top of the bunk bed.

"I was checking the other room for you, you weren't there though," I casually say, changing into my shorts. I hear her gasp and turn around, confused.

"You didn't get kicked out?" I shake my head and zip my shorts up.

"What?! I got kicked out! They told me that only the 'cool kids' are allowed," I just shrug again and place sunscreen on. I finish putting sunscreen and remove my beanie, replacing it with my signature white cowboy hat.

"I love your hat," I turn around and see Abby, one of the instructors, standing in front of me.

"Thank you, may I ask what are you instructing for camp?" I ask her.

"Climbing wall, you'll see other activities though," she informs me. I nod and turn back to Trish while she leaves.

"C'mon, lets go," she says and I follow her, close behind.

* * *

"Okay, so, group one, two, and three will go to the small house down there, near the gates of the sheep," Emma points to the small house, which is exactly near the gates. "You guys will be going to survival camp, you'll find a guy named Mike, he is your survival camp instructor, you'll be given more instructions, but first, this includes everyone; inside the cabin, you will find a whiteboard, it has your group number and activity with instructor, it will change every day, also, look for your instructor and meet up with them, you'll be sent off quickly," after she tells us what to do, I get up and go inside the house, taking off my shoes.

My group and I, check the whiteboard, group 5… Emma… Kayaking, yes! One of my most favorite activities, actually, I don't think I have a favorite besides horse riding. We go outside the lodge and see Emma standing by a table.

"Okay, group 5, go get your swim suits!"

* * *

Right now, I'm not happy that we don't get wet suits. Trish forced me to wear her bikini that she gave me for my birthday, but me being me, I quickly gave it back to her, right after she gave it to me. I'm wearing my hair in a messy bun, with loose strands falling on my face, and my used-to-be nautical stripe blue bandeau bikini WITH a white open weave cover up, and my full black high top converse.

"Okay, now all of you know how to kayak?" Emma asks us. We all nod eagerly.

"It's because we got taught from waterwise**(3)**," I tell her, my group agreed.

"Oh, okay, that's awesome, by the way, what is your name?" She asks me.

"Ally, I'm from the countryside too, I already knew how to kayak since I was 7,"

"Cool, the more we get done, the more we'll be able to swim!" She walks and we follow her. Does that mean I don't wear my cover up?!

I hesitantly follow close behind, while I notice someone staring at me. I turn around and see Austin staring; I roll my eyes and continue to walk.

He is such a player..

* * *

When we reached the lake, there were kayaks ready for us to kayak. I take off my shoes as everyone does too. I notice that there was something missing…

"Where are the lifejackets?" Emma looks up to me and smiles.

"The water isn't too deep, it's is up to your lower thigh," I nod and go to a yellow kayak. I push my paddle away from land and kayak to Emma.

"Okay, so we're going to join up together, kayak over to me and I'll push you in," she instructs. I kayak to her and she pulls my kayak next to hers. Everyone is beside each other and we are still pulling in each other's kayaks. Emma is beside my kayak, and Austin is beside my kayak.

"Okay, we are going to walk or crawl, over the tops of our boats, Ally, why don't you demonstrate?" I blush; I can't believe I AM a teacher's pet.

I get up from my boat and go to the tip of it. I slowly stand up and walk to the end of the line of kayaks. I smile and looked achieved.

"Perfect! You are actually an expert! Try and run back to your kayak," she suggests for me, keeping her smile on. Before I run back, I hear Austin whisper something I can't make out, and then I notice Emma giggling. I shrug it off and start to run to my boat but they let go of it and I slip into the lake. I hear them laugh and I float up, standing on my legs.

"C'mon, you actually look good in a bikini, Ally!" Emma laughs. I roll my eyes in a playful way and remove my cover up, since it's really wet.

"Okay, get up, don't wanna be wasting time!" Emma says. I get up and she helps me to my kayak.

"And that also means don't waste time staring," I hear Emma say to Austin. Some of the people from our group, including Trish, giggle. I roll my eyes and kayak to the end of the lake, following Emma.

"Okay, we are going to have a race, finish line is the way back to the place where we left our shoes," Emma says, when everyone lines up sideways.

"Okay, three, two, and ONE!" I began to kayak, very quickly, and end up being splashed with water.

"Hey!" I shout out to the person who splashed me. I keep on kayaking quicker but it still keeps splashing me.

"Stop it!" I turn around and see Austin. I scoff and continue to concentrate on kayaking towards the finish.

Before I even place my paddle into the water, my boat capsizes and I definitely knew who it was. I get out of the kayak, and stand up. I cross my arms over my chest and glare at Austin, who won.

He notices me and his smile grew into a smirk.

"What? She didn't say anything about cheating," I roll my eyes and place the kayak back up and push it into land.

"Okay guys, you can take a swim now," Emma says. My group quickly gets out of their boats and swim to the deeper side of the lake. I get out of the lake and grab my cover up, which is a bit dry, but still wet. But I still put it on and place my shoe back on my wet socks.

"Hey, Ally, since you don't want to swim, can you give me a hand?" Emma asks me. I smile and get up and walk over to her. She places a paddle on top of a kayak, ready for the next group to come in about three hours. I do the same as her. After a few minutes, while I was doing another boat, I heard Trishs' voice yell out;

"Ally, come join us in the water!" Then I get pulled in the water.

I gasp for air as I float up; I'm definitely not in the shallow water.

"Seriously? You could've drowned me," I turn to Trish and she smirks.

"What?" She looks at the hill; I follow her gaze and notice that my bikini is laying there. I gasp and cover my chest with my arms as she laughs.

"Hey! It's not funny, I'm here with only half of my bikini," I say. She was about to say something but someone interrupted her.

"C'mon, it's time for lunch!" I gasp and Trish just laughs. She leaves me, stuck in the water, with a bare chest.

"Ally!" I snap towards to someone behind me, Austin.

"What?" I nervously say.

"We're going now, and why are your arms over your chest?" My face begins to be red, does he know?

"I know you're mad at me for being mean, but I just wanted to have fun!" He adds. I let out a breath, few! But then he pulls onto my arm, and let me tell you, he has a strong grip.

* * *

**Okay, here is chapter 2, not really much Auslly, and I don't even know if there was Auslly!**

**Also, I changed the rating to T, sorry about that if you wanted it to be a K+. Anyways, thank you for reading!**

**1 - Don't own**

**2 - She'll come in handy, she is not going to be a bad girl in this story... Maybe.**

**3 - Waterwise is when I went to the beach with my classmates, we would go sailing, kayaking, beach walk, and simulator(learn how to sail). I was 10 or 11 that time.**

**ALSO!**

**I chose Lakewood Lodge for the title of the camp because it was the camps name when I went to camp. **

**Bye!**


	3. Day 1, done!

**AHHH! This is the worst thing that has happened to me… Not really, but my third chapter just got deleted and I don't know what to do! But now I think I have a new idea for the chapter so…**

**Onto the chap…**

* * *

**Ally POV**

Okay, I really shouldn't have let Trish let me wear the bikini.

Flashback

_I notice that Austin isn't paying attention much to me. Oh god, I'm really embarrassed. I fling my arms back to my chest and grab my bikini top from the branch. I turn around to see Austin, still frozen to the spot._

"_Hello? Austin, we have to go," I say, trying to remove the incident that happened thirty seconds earlier. I'm still blushing crazy, and I just can't believe that one of the populars' saw my… chest._

And look where I am, I'm in the shower, trying to hide my chest, even when no one is here. I finish my two minutes in the shower; I take my towel off the railing and go out the shower, letting the next person shower. I walk over to my belongings, getting them and going inside a toilet to change into a light grey shirt, placing my light denim overalls on, and wearing my boots. I walk out with my bag and dry my hair with my towel.

When I walk out of the bathroom house, I go up the stairs to the picnic tables and sit down with Trish, who is painting her nails.

"You know, you shouldn't be painting your nails, we are not on vacation," I remind her.

"I know, I'm just bored, and I didn't know if I should bring my nail polish or my curling iron, since there are no individual bathrooms, I brought this instead," she says and keeps on painting her nails.

"How did you know there weren't individual bathrooms?" I ask her, still drying my hair.

"Oh, I just searched the camp on the internet," she casually says. I just nod and I wait for my hair to dry. When it is dry, I ask Trish to braid my hair into a fishtail. She accepts and she does it.

"Hey, why did you skip lunch?" Trish asks me while braiding my hair.

"Oh, you know, covering my chest while Austin Moon is telling me to get out of the water," I sarcastically say. She just laughs and I can't help but smile. Sure it could be embarrassing, but it was quite funny.

"Hey guys!" I snap my head towards the person in front of me, Dez.

"Oh hey Dez," I speak in monotone.

"I just came here to hang out, by the way, sign-up sheets for the talent show are with Mr O'Brien, he will just place your type of performance and your names," Dez tells us.

"Okay, let me just finish braiding Allys' hair," Trish says and ties it up. I smile and get up, with my clothes, and follow Trish to the lodge. When we enter, there are people watching TV, talking, and girls trying to flirt with Austin. Wait, Austin?

I quicken my pace when he notices me. I walk over to Mr O'Brien and tell him that Trish and I are performing a song, while playing piano.

"Trish, hurry up! I don't want Austin to see me," I whisper-yell to her. My eyes then catch Austin, watching me, or staring at me. I quickly walk away and the day just happen to be like this; talk to friends, see Austin, run away, and do activity.

Until…

* * *

The next activity we are doing is Flying Fox. I can't believe I had to be partnered up with Austin; I thought my plan would be easy!

"Okay, Austin and Ally, come up!" I hear the flying fox instructor say. Why does the name 'Austin' and 'Ally' sound weird when you say it together?

We both climb up the stairs, reaching to the top and we clip our harness and we get ready to be pushed. I get scared of heights and we they said that there are crocodiles in the river, I feel like one will pop their head up and it will bite my leg**(A/N: This is so true! I thought about it and it happened! Except the part where it bites my leg). **But I knew that I had to go. When the girl pushed us, I began to scream. But it was so peaceful in the air, upside down. Wait, UPSIDE DOWN?! I began to scream again but hit a very soft pillow and I caught the rope, while the teacher begins to untie the thingy**(A/N: I forgot what they call the 'thingy' that gets attached to your harness)**. I feel relaxed now and get off the pillow. Austin seems to be stuck on the middle of the flying fox, which is in the middle of the river. He keeps screaming like a girl, I hope he realises that I'm here because I keep on cracking up to his girly scream.

* * *

After a while of torture, we switch to another activity; Archery. I can't wait to see what would be Austins' reaction if I point the arrow to him! When we reached the area, there were two archery targets; the yellow one is a bullseye. This is super easy, I grab a bow and three arrows. Jake, the clown and instructor, teaches how to do it, and asks for a volunteer. I place my hand in the air, eager to do it, and he picks me out of the group. I place my two arrows down and get ready to strike the bullseye. I let go of the string and the arrow goes straight to the middle, making me score a 10.

"Yes!" I shout and they all clap.

"Beginners luck," Jake says.

"Nope, I have been doing archery for years," I reply, and walk back to my seat.

"Okay, so Ally and Austin will come up first, Trent and Trish…" He calls out the names. I thought this was going to be Austin-not-my-partner free, oh well; at least the next activity is horse riding, which is tomorrow! Yay! Note the sarcasm.

When Austin and I come up first, I get my arrow from the target, and before I go back to my spot, Austins' arrow comes flying towards me.

"Woah!" I shout and quickly block it by a millimetre.

"Ally, I'm sorry!" Austin runs up to me and gets the arrow off the ground. I stare at him in shock and slap him.

"Ow! What was that for?" He squeaks, and then he touches his cheek.

"That was for when you nearly killed me! I could've died!" I shout back at him, causing peoples attention.

"What's going on here?" Jake runs to up and asks us.

"Nothing, Blondie here just nearly killed me," I casually say and walk back to my spot, getting ready for pay-back.

* * *

Okay, maybe I overly overreacted when Austin nearly killed me. I maybe killed him.

Flashback

_I get my bow and arrow, aiming it at Austins' hat. I let go of the arrow and it goes flying towards the hat. But it stays there, and I see blood coming out._

Now we are here, at the small house, where group one, two, and three were assigned to go to**(1)**.

"I'm really sorry Austin, I didn't mean to aim at your ha- I mean head," I apologise.

"It's okay, it's just a bit of a pinch, with a little bit of blood coming out," I cringe; blood is a nasty word for me. Good thing that the arrow was blunt, or else he would be dead.

"Ally has a really good aim and energy, she is the best out of her group in archery," I hear an instructor say, probably Jakes'

"Yeah, but, she was having fun at the flying fox, I think she would be awesome to have the certificate!" I hear the flying fox instructor say. Wait, certificate?

"Well, did you see her at kayaking? She was brilliant and she was having fun! She even stayed longer in the water," I hear Emma, instructor of kayaking. Well, there is a reason why I stayed longer in the water, not the reason of why I really, REALLY love the water.

"Well, it's only day one, lets see until the end of the week before we decide if she should get one of your certificates," I hear a guys' voice say.

I shrug the conversation off and wait for Austins' head to get bandaged.

* * *

At night time, I have a quick change into my pj's and I toothbrush quickly. When I was walking back to the lodge, I notice the clear skies, stars twinkling. I smile and go to the deck, sitting down and gazing at the moonlight.

"It's probably a bad time interrupting your moment by yourself," I hear someone say. I turn around and see Austin.

"What do you want?" I snap.

"Nothing, I just wanted to me myself, you know the moon?" He tries to lighten up the mood. I smile a bit.

"Well there is a mirror in the barn, I think you should go there before I crack it up into pieces," I warn him.

"I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry that I exposed you and stared at you for a long time, I'm sorry I capsized your boat, and I'm sorry that I nearly killed you," he apologises. "Will you please forgive me?" He adds, adding a puppy face, which I am trying to resist. But I give up.

"Okay, apology accepted," I say.

"Yes!" He says and punches his fist in the air. I chuckle and turn back to the stars, wondering if my mom can see my from above.

"Why aren't you sleeping now?" He asks, sitting down next to me.

"I want to see my mom," I reply, making the conversation end there.

I see a big shiny star, twinkling. I knew that my mom was that because when I was little, she told me that she wanted to be a big and shiny one. A tear comes down on my cheek and I quickly wipe it off.

"Are you okay?" I hear Austin ask me.

"Yup, I'm fine, I just miss my mom," I say and give him a small smile, which he returns.

After a few minutes, I notice that he slowly slides closer next to me and yawns, placing his arm on my shoulder. I look at him in a weird way.

"What?" He asks.

"Why is your arm on my shoulder?" I ask him.

"Oh, I, uh…" I laugh at him being nervous, it's cute.

"It's okay, I don't mind," I say and nuzzle up to his chest, forgetting why I'm mad at him. He relaxes a bit and pulls me in closer, making my eyes close slowly.

I slowly fall into a deep sleep.

_Day 1: Complete_

* * *

**Okay, this chapter sucks. Anyways, it's 10:46pm, I have school tomorrow. So… don't review?**

**1 - They are now at survival camp, which is 15 minutes away from the camp area, and there is the real camp; the one where you go under a tent, sleeping bag, and where you go cook your own food. It was fun when I went to the camp in year 6, I loved the part where we did the mud challenge.**

**Bye,**

**Fifi.**


	4. Halloween Special? Part 1

**Okay, this is just a short story for Halloween, okay, never mind, it's not that short.**

**Okay, onto the story…**

* * *

**Ally POV**

I stir and nuzzle into the warm heat on the side of my body, getting cosier and cosier, probably lying down and snuggling onto the hard pillow.

I then let out a breath, opening my eyes and realise that the 'hard pillow' isn't it, it's Austin.

"AHH!" I scream and crawl backwards, away from him. He wakes up, rubbing his eyes and notices me.

"Ally? Why are you here? …. And why am I lying down on the ground?" He then gets up and I remember now…

"Okay, I really did accept your apology from you, but I didn't want to be snuggling into you," I say, disgusted. He then crosses his arms over his chest and pouts.

"Hey! At least I wasn't the one who was staring at you, actually… I think I did," he said, starting to talk to himself.

"Wait, you stared at me while I was sleeping? Okay, I think that's weird," he fake gasps and I start to laugh.

"Would you guys stop acting all lovey dovey around each other and start preparing for breakfast? The next activity is going be straight after breakfast," I hear Emma say. I blush, trying hard not to, and walk inside the lodge, changing into a yellow chiffon, with a white singlet inside, I wear my denim shorts and the black converse. I then wear my hair into a ponytail, placing my signature hat onto my neck. I walk downstairs to the kitchen/dining room/living room/entrance of the lodge. I was the first to line up and I wait a couple of minutes for people to arrive. I then see Austin and he just cuts in front of me.

"Hey! Go to the back of the line!" I cross my arms over my chest and he turns around.

"No," he says and turns around. I gasp and uncross my arms. I start to open my mouth, but then close it, like a fish.

This is going to be a long day with Austin, being in my group.

* * *

"Okay guys, before you go off to get your lunch, does anyone know what day it is today?" Hamish shouts to us, since we are crowded into the lodge.

I place my hand up and he points to me.

"It's Halloween," I say.

"Exactly, when group one, two, and three, come back from survival camp, we are going to scare them by wearing zombie costumes, we're going to scare them by acting like zombies too," then people start to mutter and whisper to their friends, talking about the zombie idea.

"Okay, it will take a long time to do it, which is the same amount of time on when they'll be back, so we're going to skip lunch and head off to the small house, and change into the costumes I got yesterday," he instructs us and we all go to the small house. It was the first time I went there, there is a green carpeted floor, wooden walls, a ping pong table, and seats around. Outside, there was a volleyball net.

"Okay, group four, five, six, and seven, you will get costumes and make up's first, the rest can get dirty, they won't believe us if we smell like flowers," people start to giggle and I join in.

* * *

"Wow, I love your hair darlin'," Abby says, while brushing my hair. Right now, I'm wearing a shredded tank top, with ¾ shredded pants. The tank top is just below my… chest. I really hate how we have to wear clothes that are near our private spots, it's… revealing TOO much.

"Okay, your hair is done, I'll just get the makeup ready, stay right here," Abby says, she then walks off to the other teachers, getting some makeup. I wait and tap my shoes, humming into a song. After a few minutes, I see a weird looking man.

"Hey Ally!" I notice the cheery, boyish, voice. It's Dez.

"Hey Dez, didn't know you were Dez," I joke to him. He then gasps, not a fake one, since it's Dez.

"What?! I am not me?! Oh my god, I have to tell Trish," he says and runs off to who-knows-where.

"Okay, bad news, there isn't enough makeup so we decided that there will be a two-headed zombie, you're going to be partners with Austin,"

"What?!" I shout and she just closes her eyes.

"I knew that that would happen," she says. She just shakes her head and opens her eyes.

"Why put me with him?! Why not someone else?!" I say, practically shouting.

"We wanted to be creative, a boy and girl two headed zombie, it's going to be brilliant!" She says, in her finest usual, British accent**(A/N: she always had the accent).**

"Oh god,"

I really shouldn't have gone to this camp, I'd rather clean up the barn, than walking around, or as the real thing to say; limping. We all are just limping around the camp area, we just messed the area a bit, making it scary. All we had to do was wait for them to arrive, they scream, we run towards them, prank them with pies, stupid right?

* * *

**Okay, I had to end it there, I really needed to update Summer Romance tomorrow for the Halloween Special Edition, maybe it's not that special. Anyways, thank you for reviewing! I'm sorry it's short though, I'm going to watch a movie, hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Bye!**


End file.
